


【梅蛋哈】London Drifting

by amospice



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amospice/pseuds/amospice
Summary: 蛋第一人称的3p黄文，涉及配对包括梅/蛋，蛋/哈，梅/哈，梅/蛋/哈。斜线有意义。很雷很粗暴，没有道德没有人伦没有底线，好孩子不要看，谢谢合作。标题取自Glass Animals的Tokyo Drifting。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 8





	1.  замечать

那一天，意识到问题所在的时候，我正在吃东西，可能吃了半个小时了，但是我的脑子不足以去分析味道。它承担着更要命的职责，连要交一式三份的年假申请表的事都给忘了。

所以我也完全没有在意从我面前走过去的两条腿，鉴于每天这里都会有三十多个同事来来去去，而那两条腿显然不属于正在困扰我的那个人。而后那两条腿慢慢踱回来，从它们之上，发出充满嫌弃的声音：能把你的指甲从嘴里拿出来吗，艾格西？在这时候，我才注意到腿的主人是梅林。

我算不上喜欢他。但是也不讨厌。

这想法是在那样一种前提之下形成的。

如果你想知道实情，那么我先说哈利·哈特……先生。

每一个工作日我都会遇见他。我们在一起上班，在一起开会，半数的情况下共同执行任务。这不是巧合，我每天会制造机会以便于见到他，而一起工作是我对他眨眼卖萌撒娇打滚争取到的。这一天早些时候，我坐在圆桌旁边焦急的等待，因为哈利昨天独自去出外勤，今天才会回来，他的身手当然不会发生什么意外，但是我就是控制不住一颗心砰砰的跳。

好在他终于还是出现了。他显然不是很愉快，他的头发还有一点乱，当然那对于他周身的魅力来说无伤大雅。他把自己丢在座位里面，理了理领带的温莎结。而我直愣愣的看他，因为他眯着眼睛，微微皱眉，嘴张开着，下唇上沾了一点血。哈利终于注意到我的目光，他侧过头，不赞赏的瞥了我一眼，而在桌子底下，他的长腿一伸，拿鞋尖碰了碰我的小腿。

就在那一刻，我的脑子突然搅成了一团浆糊，我想揉乱他那经常一丝不苟的鬈发，想亲吻他半开阖的棕色眼睛，想抚平他修理的整整齐齐的眉毛，想舔舐他嘴唇上那一点咸涩的液体，想握住他的脚踝，让他牛津鞋的鞋尖踩在我的阴茎上。我突然醍醐灌顶，意识到我正在热烈的爱他，甚至于到了非要和他做爱不可的程度。

如果不是梅林喊到了我的名字，我几乎立刻就能射出来。对不起，这有点夸张。不过我确实硬了。梅林透过他的镜片审视着我的脸，我很清楚他那没说出口的台词意味着什么：小子，我知道你在想什么，而且像你这样想过的人也不止一个。他妈的，我当时就很生气。我和其他人不一样，我相当确定，谁能否认我是个有点可爱的、活力十足的小男孩呢？我回给他一眼，意思是，走着瞧——早晚我会用我温柔动人的手段搞到哈利。

你瞧，我和哈利的关系相当亲密，他是我的导师兼同事，我们经常一起吃早饭和午饭。晚上他会有自己的安排，一些时候，他喜欢一个人在家，读一些书（为了这个，我也去读了卡夫卡和契科夫）；一些时候，他会出去赴约，他见一些完美的女士，她们来自不同的地方，比如意大利、法国、西班牙（但是他经常搞砸，这很奇怪）；另外一些时候，他会和梅林一起，他们身高相似，年龄接近，性格不同，爱好迥异，但在吃饭这个议题上会互相迁就，更何况哪个伦敦人不爱丽兹大饭店？

不好意思，扯远了。

下面我要说的开始与梅林有关。他和哈利认识有那么几天了，具体数字我记不清，大概也就二十年左右。这个时间已经足够长也足够了解一个人，正常来说，要彻底摸清一个人的脾性与作风，在恋爱或婚姻当中，大概需要五六年；而作为朋友，十年也完全够了。那么我现在要说的是，他们认识了二十年有余，就完全没有担心的必要，你兴许以为他们挺般配的，但是人只有在年轻时期，还能靠着冲动和好奇滚在一起，在他们这个年纪还没有尝试的事情，那大抵就不会再进一步了。

背景故事的部分我说完了，那么时间点回归开头那儿。我抬起头，手指终于离开嘴唇，不经意间露出一点痴呆的表情。梅林嫌弃的看着我，而之于我，装傻是生存必要技能之一，无视别人的嫌弃也是。按常理来说他应该立刻丢下我独自离开，但故事总有意外，梅林突然卸掉了他冷淡的神情，转而在我的头上摸了一把。他问：你饿了吗？我订了丽兹的位置。

我本来想拒绝他。谁会想要下班后还和同事一起吃饭，除非你对他别有所求呢？但我一个转念，想起那可是丽兹，我不是说我对丽兹的味道有什么偏好，也不是说我想要占梅林的便宜，我想到的是，座位紧俏的丽兹，提前定好的位置，而不来了的那个人，当然是哈利。我将要取代的是哈利，这让我有些病态的愉悦和兴奋，于是我说：好。

具体吃了什么呢，并不重要，甚至我也记不清了。不过我记得那之后发生的事。让我们从头讲起：首先，梅林开了一瓶香槟，很昂贵，这让我有些尴尬的，问他：我们AA？他笑了，露出牙齿，说不用。我是那时候才发现他有一颗虎牙发育的不是很好，隐藏在其他牙齿后面。我喝了酒以后，傻笑着问他，你的牙是不是长得和你的心一样，隐藏在重重保护之下？他不回答我，只是慢慢的晃酒杯。没有得到回应，倒没让我生气，我把胳膊肘放在餐桌上，身体往前倾，问他：哈利今天为什么没来？

你知道这本来是他的位置？梅林眉毛一挑。我撇撇嘴，说我当然知道，我知道你们俩隔一阵子就要来这里吃饭。也不知道有什么可吃的。味道好像也就那样而已。梅林说，这是我们俩十几年来的传统，不能打破。我问，可是他这不是打破了吗？梅林沉默的注视着我，把酒杯端在唇边，很慢的吸了一口。于是我又问，他干什么去了？

梅林说：哈利去约会。


	2. дело

这回我们俩都沉默了。我想梅林是为了老朋友的重色轻友而沉默，而我，我当然在为我的倒霉的暗恋和无望的性欲沉默。

哈利会怎么约会呢？他会为那个漂亮的女士拉开座椅，请对方先坐下，为对方点牛排，倒红酒吗？接下来，他会眨着那双亮晶晶的褐色眼睛，听对方聊当季流行的裙子和珠宝，还是听对方抱怨父母和工作？

那么，哈利又要怎样结束，他会把对方送到公寓楼下吗？那位小姐可能会请他上楼喝咖啡，或许也可能不会，但是可能性很小，反正如果是我我就会。然后我会——啊，不是，然后那位小姐会说，你今晚可以留在这里。那么哈利呢？他肯定会拒绝，但是不是拒绝别的，他单单只拒绝留宿，而一位绅士显然不会拒绝一位淑女爱恋的期待。

哈利如何上床？我知道他不会穿着枪套去和普通人约会，但是在我的梦里，他一定要穿着那个，他可以是穿的一丝不苟的，只拉开裤子的拉链。我的想象中，他会站着做爱，整个人和性欲一起卷在丝绒制的繁复的深绿色窗帘里面。

如果要求婚的话，他会把钻戒丢在酒杯里吗？

我两眼发直，而梅林拍了拍我的手背，他问，你在想什么？

我在想哈利为什么是异性恋。我脱口而出。

哦。梅林眨眨眼，歪着头看我。他说：他如果是异性恋，你很遗憾吗？

我用一种奇怪的语气说，也只有你这样的直男才会认识他二十年还无动于衷。

梅林透过灯光看着我。他说，你喝醉了。

我没有。我怎么会喝醉呢？我说，我没有。然后我好像哭了，我说，哈利这个天杀的操蛋的混球，他为什么这么直？他只喜欢女人是不是？操，他妈的他到底是不是英国人，是不是间谍，是不是英国间谍，操他妈的英国间谍还有直男，这是什么见鬼的——

嘘。梅林凑上来，嘴唇贴着我的耳朵，手指盖在我的嘴唇上。他说，嘘嘘，小狗，你吵到大家了。我们找个没有人的地方，慢慢说，行不行？他的温热的带着酒气的呼吸打在我的耳廓上，让我发起抖来。我迷茫的透过泪水看着他。

接着发生的事情，我回忆的时候，确实感觉到了其中的怪异。但在当时，我什么都没有意识到。他为我这个不体面的喝醉的蠢货开了房间，坐在床沿，揽着我乱成一团的脑袋，一边抚摸我的后背，一边劝诱的对我说没关系的时候，他可能是全英国最有杀伤力的男人，在这一刻，连哈利也要往后排一号。

这么说，哈利的魅力是通杀型的，而梅林不是通杀型的。他对自己的魅力有所保留，他想收起来的时候收起来，而他想给你的时候才给你，在他给你的那一刻，那就像香槟的软木塞被弹开，像璀璨的烟花被点燃，像火箭直直冲上天空，像流星闪烁着滑过天际——对不起，我当时实在是醉得厉害，拿不出什么像样的比喻。

总之，我意识到一半的他在诱惑我，他的手按住我的脖颈，舌尖伸进我的耳廓，大腿探入我的膝盖中间，顶住了我的阴茎。我恬不知耻的硬了，因为另一半的他在模仿哈利，哈利的语气，哈利的遣词，哈利的动作，哈利的习惯。我理所当然的失去了神智。我在他温暖的怀里拱来拱去，那感觉和我想象中与哈利拥抱的感觉一模一样，我什么也顾不得，低下头，把他的阴茎含在嘴里，急切的吮吸他，因为我怕这个梦很快就会醒来。我的手按在自己的性器上，我闭上眼睛，假装我舔的就是哈利。哈利会怎么做？

我不必想象，因为他就是哈利，不然还能是谁呢？如果他不是哈利，为什么他拥有相近的身高，一样的长腿，同样分量可观的性器，以及一致的语调？他做的一切都和我梦见过的一样。他抚摸我的头发，赞许的触碰我的脸颊，揉捏我的耳垂，我一只手搁在他的大腿内侧，当他绷紧那里的肌肉，我知道我让他舒服了，于是更卖力的用同样的方式照顾他。在快要到了的时候，他抓紧我的头发，既像是拉进，又像是推远。于是我握住他的髋部，坚持让他全部射进的我喉咙里。

然后他拉着我的衣领，把我拽到他的脸前面，和我接吻。我几乎要哭了，不行，不能这样，哈利，我愿意吃你的精液，但是你不能这样，会玷污你……但是他那么温柔，他只是轻轻的舔吸我的嘴唇，好像一只幼鸟的啄。我呻吟着，过了几分钟，他的舌头才伸进来，带着一股微微的温暖，那正是我渴求的柔和的泉。我像要溺死一样的抱着他，我可能跪下了，也可能没有，我满脸都是液体，有汗水，有眼泪，有唾液大抵也有精液，我说，哈利啊，求你了，你能操我吗？我想让你操我。

他摸了摸我的脸，劝诱的问道，你不想操我吗？

我睁大了眼睛，我说：啊？

我想，我当然想，我不仅想，而且全身心的渴望。但在我开口之前，他笑了，然后他开始脱我的衣服。他动作很慢，从外套开始，是的，从开始到现在我还没脱掉一件衣服呢。他脱我的领带，衬衫，腰带，最后是裤子，我手足无措的绷紧了肩膀，而他说，乖小狗，下一次你操我，怎么样？

他太大了，而我没什么经验，他的龟头顶进我身体的时候，我几乎感觉自己被挤爆了。短暂的回头的时候，我注意到他头顶反射的灯光。但是我马上扭回脑袋，闭上眼睛，在心里默念哈利的名字。

对的，是哈利，我的加拉哈德，我的屁股里夹着他的性器，而我感觉到一阵幸福的战栗，好像把全世界都拥在了怀里。我收缩我的括约肌，想要从性交当中找到这沉默的夜晚的意义。而那天我始终没射，因为真的，真的很疼。


	3. беспорядок

所以这就是我如何交出了我后面的童贞的故事。没什么可说的，我喝醉了，而梅林从来没逼迫过我，相反，是我逼他操我的，甚至还把他当成替身，要论道德，我还真是个败坏的家伙。但是我不可避免的感到遗憾，当然不至于有什么处男情节，但是如果是和哈利，我……

停，打住，我不能说了。再说下去，就太不是人了，我恍恍惚惚的觉得对不起梅林，而且圣母玛利亚在上，意识到梅林是个同性恋（我不确定，但至少他是双性恋）这一点，更让我意外。

难道你不喜欢哈利？后来有一天吃晚饭的时候，我问他。

梅林泰然自若的回答，喜欢啊。

我叹了口气，像个老头那样，我说：不是，我是指恋爱的那种喜欢。

梅林笑了。他嘲讽的说：但凡你长了个脑子，你就不该爱他。

好吧，好吧，我承认是这样。首先，哈利不是同性恋，他明确表示自己喜欢可爱的女孩；其次，有的是淑女追求他，哈利没必要考虑男的；最后，哪个脑子给门挤了的家伙，会喜欢自己的同事呢？抬头不见低头见，这就算了，还他妈的吃不到。

所以也就这样了。梅林他没什么可挑剔的，作为炮友，他是完美的。除了那疼的要命的第一次，后来我们又约过几次，他很擅长上床，当然了他是个同性恋，也是个资深性爱大师，只不过大多数时候我都闭上眼睛，梅林也很大度，他坦然的假扮哈利来操我，有时候兴致来了，我也假扮哈利，我这么迷恋他，当然擅长模仿他。我们俩搞完以后，经常感叹这他妈的不是哈利在操哈利吗？

虽然如此，但是我知道我的心是哈利的，我全心全意的爱他，我照常和他一起吃早饭午饭，一起上班开会，一起提交报告，一起出任务，并且尝试各种各样的身体接触。有几次我怀疑他其实看出来了什么，但是既然我不开口，那么他也无从拒绝，这蛮搞笑的。但是他这种礼节也让我伤心，每当这样的情绪到了极点，我就去找梅林，让他用力的干我，好教我忘记哈利的长腿，哈利的紧俏的屁股，哈利的柔韧的腰，哈利被枪套勒着的饱满的胸肌，还有哈利那湿润的欲求不满的眼睛。我闭上眼睛，我就变成了哈利，而操我的人也是哈利。

直到那一天，我和梅林一起吃夜宵。我们没有去高档餐厅，我带他来黑王子酒吧，我从小就在这边混了，以前我没想过我会带同事来，但是梅林让我觉得可以这样做。我们喝的很醉，话题无外乎是对工作的抱怨，对哈利的责备。我们好像在卡座上接吻了，意识恍惚到眼神涣散的时候，我拉着梅林到后面的巷子里，他把我按在墙上，很深的吻我，舌头好像都探进了我的喉咙里。我手里抓着他半硬起来的阴茎，我已经很熟悉他的敏感点了，当我指尖蹭过他的马眼，梅林低喘了一声，放开了我的嘴唇，他突然说道，哈利。

哈利？我笑道，怎么了，你不会也把我当成他了吧？

但是梅林的手捏着我的脸，让我往右边看。

他妈的，一切都完了。他妈的哈利·哈特就站在那，头发一丝不苟，黑框眼镜缓和了他的眼神，而他惯使的那把黑伞挂在他的臂弯。他慢慢的后退了一步，说：先生们，打扰了，我现在就走。然后他一转身，我还来不及动作，就看见他腰身的弧线，他妈的我居然感觉硬的脑门都要炸了。我手里还握着梅林的阴茎，那一刻，我意识到他也整个的硬了起来，比以前每一次都要硬。

操你，你变态吗？我脱口而出。而梅林转过脸来看着我，问我，还继续吗？当然不行，我还没到这种程度。我放开他，穿好裤子，转身离开。那天晚上我怎么也睡不着，最后只好带着负罪感给自己打了一发，我努力把这两个男的的脸都从脑子里赶出去，只单纯、机械性的撸动阴茎。

第二天我没和哈利一起吃早饭。那太尴尬了。而且我也不是完全故意的，宿醉让那天早上的我睡的像条狗，闹钟也没能叫醒我。我迟到了，而哈利没有，我走进会议室的时候，会议甚至已经结束了，但哈利和梅林都还在，他俩的脑袋靠在一起，窃窃私语。我瞬间就觉得自己真是个世界上最大的傻子，哈利见多识广，不会觉得奇怪的，对不对？

——才怪。

他瞥了我一眼，就站起身，一言不发的从我身边走过，走出了会议室。在我的预计当中，他会假装好像没看到我一样，好省略尴尬的招呼。我以为那已经够伤人了，但是这种明摆着的我不想理你的样子，真的过分了吧。我持续性的哭丧着脸，而梅林摸了摸我的脑袋。

梅林说，他只是一下子还不能接受，你知道他是直的吧？

我问，他不知道你是弯的？

梅林想了想，说，他以前知道，他不知道现在我还是这样。

我说不出话来。等下，我突然想起，又问，那他为什么不理我，却还跟你说话？

梅林说，我也不知道。

是不是因为我和梅林在他心里不一样？哈利早知道梅林是弯的，但是他们什么都没发生；而哈利从不知道我是弯的，在知道了以后，他在生气——这难道不代表我还有机会？

现在想来，这个逻辑简直是强盗水平，但是当时我的脑子被性欲和暗恋造成的病态想法充满了，我丢下叉子，坚决的站起身。我说，我要去找他！

梅林看着我，他说你坐下。哈利在执行任务。

哦。我悻悻然的坐下，然后问：他什么时候回来？

今天晚上，或者明天早上。梅林说。

为什么？我嘴里塞着水果沙拉，我说：任务时间不是固定的吗？

梅林冷静的看着我，他说：他去勾引一个疑似间谍的女富豪。所以，时间由他自己决定。


	4. спор

我把水果沙拉喷在梅林脸上。我说：你们允许这样的事情发生？

梅林冷淡的抽出一次性纸巾来擦脸：怎么了？只要任务完成就行。

我忽略了这个诡异的色情场景，站起身。我说：不行。

梅林丢掉纸巾，说：你没资格管他。你这样，让哈利知道了，他会生气。

我说：不，就不行，哈利知道又怎么样？我也会生气。我突然想到，你不是内勤吗，你怎么不和他连线？

梅林说：哈利出这么简单的任务，不用连线。

我不想，我不允许。我克制住了掀翻桌子的想法，愤愤然的走出了餐厅。梅林没有拦我。找到哈利的行程并不难，那天晚上，我在那所高级酒店截住了哈利。而我看到的场景，对我当时幼小的心灵来说可以算十足的震撼。

现在想来，其实我有点后悔，但是也可以说不太后悔。后悔的是我就这样一脚踩进了梅林的圈套，不后悔的是我终于搞到了哈利。所以这就很纠结，一个是心理上的不忿，另一个是身体上的满足。我也不知道我更畏惧陷阱，还是更渴求肉欲。但是大体来说，如果我能读取存档，将时间点推回早些时候，我还是会选择同样的路线。因为毕竟，如果有更好的机会干他，我不会选择这一次；但是事实是，没有更好的机会。

是这样的，虽然我很愤怒，而且很冲动，但是当走到那间总统套房门口的时候，我也意识到了那个问题，就是说，其实我没有立场谴责他，哈利不是我爸，也不是我男朋友，虽然我希望他都是，但是他到底什么也不是，他怎么解决性欲，要不要操自己的目标，具体要怎么操一个女的，跟我一点关系都没有。

不过最起码、最起码，我还有偷窥的资格。这是一种观摩，对的，是学习，我这么对自己说。在撬开锁走进去之前，我有一些迟疑，因为我怕我接受不了他和别的女人做爱的场景（为什么我不是个女的？）。

我知道你着急，好吧，其实我不想详细描述为什么震撼，后来发生的事情让这点小事算不上什么，只是当时我还没有适应那一切。

我到底是走进去了。然而很安静，很安静。完全不像是发生了什么色情故事。哈利还在不在？他走了吗？按骑士们的规矩，和哈利以往的效率来说，他应当已经完成了任务吧？我心里一阵失落的窃喜。失落的是，我的偷窥欲望得不到纾解；窃喜的是，哈利没有跟那个女的搞起来。

我的哈利就该是这样高傲冷淡、挑剔刻薄的男人。

最后我走向里间的卧室。出于特工的敏感度，我立刻辨认出呼吸的声音，那声音很轻、很低，但是确实存在。我一个激灵，从身后抽出枪。我摆出防御的姿态，无声的、慢慢的推开了门。

为什么我没有立刻辨认出哈利的呼吸声——因为我没见过他处在这种境遇当中。

我当场愣住了，并且想到：好！就是现在。

那么我将具体的描述一下这个刻在我脑海里的场景：

哈利面对着我，陷在柔软的白色床铺里面，那头深棕色的鬈发乱作一团，蓬松的垂在额头上；我看不见他那总是显得风流的眼睛，而他也看不见我，因为一个黑色眼罩牢牢的遮在上面，他的脸整体来看还是偏向于小巧，那块丝质的、带花边的布料，挡住了他俊俏的鼻尖以上的部分，衬得他柔软的脸颊有些发白，而他浅色的嘴唇微微张开着，湿润的舌尖探出一点；再往下，脖子下面，他整个人被绳子勒着，那是富有技巧性的绑缚，他的手放在背后，两条小臂紧贴在一起，绳索在他总是藏在西服和衬衫之下的有力的手腕上缠绕，绕过肩膀和上臂，走到胸前，其中一道的高度正好在胸部上面，另一道从胸肌下沿走过；他的两只脚伸开着，绳索将大腿和小腿缠绕在一起，在腿弯处收紧，一左一右的系在床架上，让它们不能合拢；在那当中，我看见哈利形状漂亮的阴茎，它和我想象中差不多，颜色很浅，在这一刻，它不太精神的垂着头；而再往下，是他的臀缝，我现在还什么都看不到，但是不急。

总体来说，就是这样。我的老二硬的几乎要把牛仔裤顶破，那不是什么夸张的修辞手法。我喘了口气，把枪收好。我看到那个女的已经晕过去了，我走上前，捞住她的腋下，把她一直拖到外间的浴室，拷在水管上，对她说谢谢，然后锁上浴室的门，收好钥匙。做完这一切，我走回里间。在这个过程当中，哈利发出了声音，起初只是困惑的嘟囔，当我再次走回来，他问：梅林？

我不说话，既然我不是，那我有什么可说的呢。他有些虚弱，说：来帮我解开。我仍然不回答他，我凑上去，把手放在他的脚踝上。我顺着他的小腿肌肉往上，经过大腿，摸到他的臀部。他的皮肤被绳索勒成一节一节的，肌肉一段一段的鼓着，摸起来好像一块又一块的果冻。哈利开始惊慌了，他挣动了一下，有些疑惑，他说：你不是梅林。你是谁？

哦，这样他就认出来了？我感到诧异。但是我现在不想听他念叨别人的名字，就算是梅林也不行。我扑在他怀里，揽着他的脖子，热烈的吻他，我整个人就是一种呐喊的剖白，我用我的吻把他从绅士的保护壳里抠出来，他雪白的双颊开始蒙上一层粉红色。毫无疑问他已经知道了我是谁，因为我几乎是一边汲取着他，一边就要大声的哭泣。我可能确实是哭了，咆哮着哭的，因为当我终于舍得放开他的嘴唇，他脸上的表情和他的挣扎，都被冲刷掉了。

我的耐性终于得到了补偿。就算这把烧了好几个月的欲火，会在我身上灼出一个黑洞，那我也不在乎了。


	5.  компромисс

我把他拱在床头上，让他陷在包裹着海绵的皮革里面，我仔细的舔吻他的脖颈，锁骨，肩膀和胸口。他的身体很干净，毛发也很少，但是除了汗水淡淡的咸味，还带着一点常年使用香水的苦味。哈利似乎是不常锻炼身体的，但他的胸肌发育的很好，膨胀而且饱满，我把脸贴在上面，舔舐他的乳头，它便慢慢的立起来，硬成一小粒；哈利开始发抖，这让我觉得很快乐，我顺着他的腹部舔下去，唯独没有碰他已经挺立的老二，这让他困惑的呜咽了一声；我托起他的大腿和屁股的交接处，一直往上推，这很容易，我从不担忧哈利的柔韧性，慢慢的一直把他的膝盖压在他的胸口，让他的皮肤碾在他的乳头上。

哈利有些紧张，我从他呼吸的节奏就能看出来，他看不见我，不知道我下一步会怎么做，这当然会让他紧张，而我的目的也就是要他紧张。我低下头，手指陷在他的大腿肉里，捏出十个小小的凹陷，我扳开他的屁股，露出他浅色的洞口。

我低下头舔他。

哈利的肌肉绷紧了。从刚刚开始他就一言不发，也不怎么发出声音，但是当我的舌头探进他的穴口，舔过他的褶皱，并且模仿性交的动作往里面穿刺的时候，他总算是叫出了声。我没有用润滑剂，我慢慢的、一寸一寸的把他舔开，他又开始挣扎了， 但是我没有为他留下反悔的余地。

就这样，在无数个不眠之夜，那个让我遐思达旦的幻想终于成了真。我的叙述多少会有点偏差，因为太激动，记忆的细节很难准确无误。但是我还记得那天的我是那样的幸福，因为我和哈利那样的亲密，而他在一片黑暗中被自己的学生兼同事操。他被绑的像个性爱玩偶，但是我当他是神一样敬爱他，我的老二埋进他的身体，好像坠入一片毛茸茸的的天使翅膀。我简直无可救药，叫的声音可能比他还大。后来我取掉他的眼罩，他那张闪亮的脸终于一丝不挂，这种诱惑太过于强烈，如果在那个时候你问我月亮的颜色，我会告诉你是粉红色的。

我想我那天一定非常难看，因为哈利用一种我没见过的眼神注视着我，神态兼具迷茫、困惑和不舍。

这件事没有人告诉梅林，哈利当然不会把它写在在任务报告里面，在他的说辞当中，他当天晚上就解决了任务，回家睡了一觉，至于第二天迟到，那是常有的事。但是后来我怀疑，不，应该说确信，梅林绝对在第二天就知道我操了哈利，虽然他不一定知晓事情的全貌，但是他绝不会放过关键节点。从后来发生的事情看来，到这里，一切都还在他计划内。

当然那时候的我还不知道。我没有架子，也不要脸，我破罐破摔的缠着哈利。对于这件事，哈利并没有怎么感到愉快，我也意识到了，他的默许主要是出于：一、他当时确实很难挣脱；二、他在怜悯我；三、他没什么贞操观念。另外，我还不擅长操男人，因此也没怎么让他爽，这是我的错，但是也不完全是我的错吧，我第一次和梅林做的时候，我也没怎么爽到。你瞧，性爱本来就是这样的，追求的是和谁。和别人操就是操了，但是操哈利能让我哭出来，可不单纯是肉体摩擦带来的感受。

说到这你应该也发现了，我忽略了一个问题。

事实上，在那之后我就很少有时间和梅林独处。我没有刻意回避他，他应当也没有回避我。我以为是由于他早就知道我迷恋哈利，因此对于我和他的联系变少，开始像牛皮糖一样黏在哈利身上的行为没有发表任何异议。

至于这一边，我黏着哈利有没有收获呢？嗯，我不着急，上床这种事，第一步确实很难迈出来，但有了第一次就很容易再有第二次，除非他把我扭送到苏格兰场。

第二次发生在两个月之后。确实，我现在也极为惊讶，我是怎么忍了这么久的；但是更让人惊讶的是，梅林也他妈的忍了这么久，既没有要干我，也没有问我和哈利的进度怎么样了，毕竟他之前还挺热心的；身为一个合格的特工，或者说间谍，我明明那会儿就应当有所预料，但操他的耶稣，我当时完全忘记了这码事。

那天其实是个普通的日子，但是好在我的任务有些棘手，导致我胳膊受了伤。这两个月里，头一个月，哈利没给过我好脸色看；而到了第二个月，他才慢慢有所缓和，似乎他开始相信我那天是一时冲动，不会再强迫他做什么。当然，我本来也不会强迫他，我只想要他接受我。而这一天是个美妙的转折，我堂而皇之的进了哈利的家门（是的，上次之后他就禁止我进去），他给我换药、包扎，最后还打个蝴蝶结。

其实我的伤并不重，但是我装作很难过的样子，我伏在他的沙发上，像一只受伤的小狗。哈利他见不得这个，我很清楚，于是我得到了这样的位置：他坐在沙发上，而我躺着，头靠在在他胸口，胳膊揽着他的腰。我偷偷的蹭来蹭去，哈利没有发现。我拽着他睡袍的衣襟，和他一起看《罗马假日》，这是我选的片子，我想看看什么叫经典爱情。结局的时候我很难过，我问哈利，为什么他们不能在一起呢？哈利欲言又止，他说他们身份有别，公主有自己的责任。而且他说：审慎是节制快感和情欲的力量。*[柏拉图《会饮篇》]

我不是很明白，立起身来望着他，而哈利叹了口气。他站起来，我慌张的抓住他睡袍的带子，哈利微微摇摇头。于是我松开手，把脸埋在手掌里面，我感觉到有水从指缝里渗出来。这时候哈利温暖的手放在了我的肩膀上。我放下手，看到他递过来的酒杯，盛着琥珀色的液体。


	6.  театр

酒精实在是好东西。借助这玩意，人可以假模假样的说出很多以前说不出来的话。比如现在，我们俩已经灌了半瓶进去了，这不利于我的伤口愈合，但我他妈的才不在乎。我忘了是谁先挑起来的，总之我在嘴里含了一口酒，然后托着哈利的脸，嘴对嘴的将那些液体渡给他。他有些抗拒，导致酒液顺着他的嘴角淌下来，顺着他的腮帮子淌到脖子，最后流到锁骨上，不再动了。我低下头，把液体蜿蜒的终点含在嘴里，哈利捧着我的脸，发出黏腻的鼻音：别这样，艾格西……艾格西……

如果说我本来还有理智，那现在也不可能有了，谁还能保持冷静，谁他妈的就不是人了吧。我一口咬下去，哈利发着抖，指甲陷进我的皮肉里面。挺疼的，但是那可是哈利抓的，我脑子里头爽的要翻天了好吗？

就在我脱掉了裤子，把哈利也扒了个七七八八，不断的拿我那根年轻的、英姿勃发的老二蹭哈利的小腹的时候，他抓紧了我的头发，虎口卡在我的脖子上。他的脸上还挂着酒精带来的酡红，但他的声音冷酷的要命，他问我：你这是什么意思，你和梅林又是什么关系？

我开始慌张了。我和梅林是什么关系，对啊，什么关系呢？我没法告诉哈利我们俩是炮友，哈利一定会厌恶这个；我也没法说我们俩是谈过恋爱又分开的那种关系，这个谎言太容易拆穿；于是我扪心自问，我对梅林是什么感觉，我想他榛绿色的眼睛，他高耸的鼻梁，他修长的肢体，他很有分量的阴茎，想起他沉默着干我。

我浑身发抖，抱紧胳膊，缩着身体，而哈利迟疑着环抱住我，他担心这是我又一次的骗局和计策，我知道他这样想，我很害怕，但是梅林知道，梅林知道我的本性上是个什么样的人。这两个月我们都很少说话，他是不是已经忘记我了，也不会再继续和我的这种关系了？我压着哈利，躺在他身上，躺在他怀里，但我却在想，梅林还愿意操我吗？

我真是个混账，我意识到了，我不该这样，不该。这对梅林和哈利来说都是一种错误，我害怕了。我想要起身，用胳膊撑着身体抬起来一点，看见哈利的温柔的眼睛，我更加害怕了。终于我下定决心，要离开这里，捋顺我的思路，但当我抬起头，我看见眼前的房门正在被推开，就算我再迟钝，我也知道将要发生什么了。于是我就那样木在了原地，看着梅林完全推开那扇门。

哦。瞧瞧，我发现了什么？梅林眯着眼睛说。

哈利也愣住了。他直勾勾的看着我，我只知道摇头，证明这与我无关。梅林怎么会有哈利家里的钥匙呢？梅林走过来，俯下身，看哈利的眼睛。他们就这样错位的对视，看得我浑身发毛。最后是梅林先开口，他说：可以啊，哈利，你越玩越大了。

哈利没有底气的摇头，他说，没有。我没有……

这话听起来毫无逻辑，鉴于我们俩正赤裸着叠在一起，我的背上是他手指抓出的血印子，而他的脖子上都是我的吻痕。哈利想要起来，但是我不动，他也动不了。我为什么不动呢，也没有别的原因，只是我觉得我没必要动。

梅林俯下身，凑到哈利耳边。他对哈利说：你不是跟我说过，你不是同性恋吗？

哈利说：我确实不是……

梅林抬起头。他拍了拍我的脸，说道：艾格西，起来吧。他不是同性恋，你缠着他做什么？能有什么结果？

我听了这话，就从善如流的准备起身。梅林对我伸出手，我握住他。然而我没能站起来，因为哈利拉住了我的脖子。他仰起头，淡淡的问梅林：你们现在是什么关系？

梅林撒起谎来，眼睛都不眨：同事关系。

哈利显然不高兴，但他却笑了，他说：别逗了。我上回看见你们俩接吻了。怎么的，敢做不敢当？

梅林眨眨眼睛，问道：接吻能代表什么？

哈利噎住了。

梅林又问：说我敢做不敢当，那你现在在做什么？

哈利不说话了。我知道他想解释这是个误会，但是这怎么好解释呢，毕竟呈现出来的是这样一副样子。

最后梅林说：你想想你都做过什么，想想你以前怎么跟我说的。

我不知道他俩之间发生过什么，但是现在看来，显然没那么简单，不止是同事，也不止是他们一直以来宣称的亲密朋友。我看着哈利开始变得泪汪汪的眼睛，又不忍心了。我放开梅林的手，摸了摸哈利的头发，小声说道：梅林，别责备他，以前发生过什么都让它过去不好吗？

我只是假装温柔而已，各种角度来说，这手段都堪称卑鄙，但是如果不是这样，我也没现在发生这一切的机会，所以其实我还是应当庆幸。

虽然我后来也没有完全想清楚，哈利怎么可能会同意这个，鉴于他被我操之前都没有跟男的上过床，而且他的底线相当之高。但总之，就是发生了，当时梅林把我从哈利身上扯下来，说来奇怪，我趴在哈利身上的时候想着梅林，而现在梅林抱着我，我却又想着哈利。我忍不住要扭头去看哈利的反应，但梅林扳着我的脸吻我，于是我手舞足蹈，咬牙切齿，想必那个样子非常之滑稽。但哈利此时开口了，他抱着膝盖蹲坐着，眼圈红红的，露出全然放弃自我的表情，那真的非常令人动容，而他接下来走上前，抓住梅林衣服的那种方式，那姿态肃穆的样子，让他看起来像一只顽固的猫，坚决的想要拒绝人类提供的猫粮，但终究屈服在了对他的皮毛抚摸的手法之下。

他说：你们为什么要这样做？

而梅林的眼睛一眨不眨的望着他：你要么来操，要么就走。

好像我们都忘记了这本来就是哈利的家。


	7. слава

噢，哈利啊。任何一个人站在他面前，恐怕都会惊慌失措的热爱他，就像我之前说的，哈利的魅力是通杀型的，平常他是个标准的绅士，西裤里面穿吊带袜，衬衫外面穿枪套，对的，要人命的性感；而现在他松散的披着红艳艳的浴袍，有些委屈的坐在床沿，这视觉刺激简直能造成犯罪，你要是看到他的表情，你也会陶醉的。

在这一天的早晨，我还信誓旦旦的对自己说，我爱哈利爱的脑子发麻，我要坚持，哪怕时间一年一年的过去，我总能焐热他那一颗冷静的心；到了傍晚，我躺在哈利大腿上的时候，我就已经在想，怎样才能在这个沙发上，让他愿意被我操；而现在这一刻，距离刚刚那部《罗马假日》结束也不过是一个小时的时间，我却在哈利的卧室里和梅林接吻，而哈利就坐在我们身边。

我有些不忍心，但梅林咬了我一口，惩罚我的不专注。于是我努力投入这个吻。说实话，梅林很会操我，但是和他接吻我总觉得他不走心，只是机械性的使用他长年以来锻炼所获取的技术。不过这不耽误我的生理反应，刚刚因为梅林和哈利怪模怪样的对峙，我的勃起都软下来了，这会儿又抬了头。梅林推着我的胸口往后走，我就跌跌撞撞的倒在哈利的床上，脑袋就在他的屁股旁边。我忍不住看向哈利，就发现他眼神涣散的，在我和梅林身上逡巡，好像不知道该往哪儿看。

我也说不清是由于梅林，还是由于哈利，反正我的老二硬的要命，梅林把我的裤子一拉，它就弹了出来，顶端还流着水。哈利眨了眨眼睛，把脸扭到一边，而梅林不说话，他的身体嵌进我两条腿中间，指头探进我的身体，一点都不温柔的给我扩张。但是没关系，左右他操过我很多次了，我适应的很快，穴眼里慢慢发出液体搅动的声音。

梅林撤出手，换上他的阴茎。哈利也已经转回头来，看着我。我可能兴奋过度了，屁股绷得太紧，梅林狠狠拍了我一巴掌，让我放松。那并不舒服，我求救的看着哈利，哈利紧张兮兮的回看我，我正要开口，梅林却突然冲了进来。

真他妈的疼，我几乎要破口大骂，但是我看见哈利柔软的脸颊，我对着他伸出手，他犹豫了片刻，然后俯下身吻我。哈利虽然不擅长和男人做爱，但是他显然很擅长接吻，大概是出于谨慎和痛惜，他吻得很认真，那是一个完整的吻，不是我之前从他那乞讨和强求的那种破碎的吻。你问我区别是什么？哦，这个完整的吻，就像一个无私而且热切的倾诉，一片荡漾着白色泡沫的温暖的海，一股长长的溪流从这一头一直流到那一头，他唤醒了我沉睡的感官，让我全身的皮肤都敏感起来，连躺在哈利全真丝双绉织法的平纹床单上都刺激的要命。

但我也没忘了我原本的目的。我搂紧哈利的腰，一只手伸到他后面去。他的穴口还很干涩，但是没关系，梅林递给我润滑油，我倒得满手都是，然后糊里糊涂的抹在哈利的臀缝里。他轻轻的挣扎，但是我没有管他，梅林在用力的干我，我就跟着他的节奏，用手操哈利。等到他终于能吞下我三根指头，梅林放开了我，拔了出来，发出啵的一声。我明白他的意思，扶着哈利的腰，让他坐在我身上。哈利很抗拒这个动作，但梅林从后面按着他的肩膀，等到我的龟头进到哈利的身体里，他就说不出来什么话了。我好像没提过，但是我的大小还算拿得出手。

这相当于是我们两个把他按下来的。哈利坐在我的阴茎上，笨拙而且不由自主的上下挪动，梅林在他身后，一只手揉着他的胸肌，另一只手抚着他的腰，引导他进行上位的动作。这种视觉刺激太过于强烈，更何况我刚刚已经被操了有一会儿，于是我没多久就高潮了。我本来没想射在哈利里面，但哈利自己不知道该起身，这应当也不能全怪我。

然后梅林就扶着哈利，提着他的腰胯，让我从他身体里滑出来。我虽然看不见，但想必我的精液正顺着他的穴口往外流。梅林沉默了一会儿，接着就把他推在我身上，哈利显然已经有些断片了，他没有反抗，直接伏在我胸口，胳膊撑在我肩膀两侧，梅林从他后面握着他的臀肉，就着我射出来的精液就插了进去。梅林虽然比我大一圈，但经过我的开拓，想必哈利也不至于难以接受。事实上哈利短促的叫了一声，并不痛苦，反而带着缠绵缱绻的尾音，这让我有些嫉妒，因为我操他的时候他叫的好像没有这么好听。

我用手胡乱摩挲哈利的胸口、腰腹，另一只手抚摸他的阴茎，而我的嘴巴凑上去吻他。他这会儿没有精力主导亲吻了，我的吻技没那么好，但是现在没人在乎，我就像一只狗一样乱啃乱咬，把哈利的嘴弄得红红的。而哈利虽然嘴唇被我堵着，却几乎不间断的泄出呻吟，在某一个时刻，他的眼神完全失去了焦点，他用力的喘息，叫的又急又碎，我感觉到梅林变本加厉的顶撞，他身上湿的好像刚刚从热水里捞出来，牙缝里挤出一连串意味不明的短句。最后他简直是痉挛着的，抱紧了我，射在了我肚子上。

但到这还没完，梅林还没射。梅林仍旧还在操他，但哈利微微的挣扎起来。高潮完还被这样用力的插，他大概还不太适应，但我相信他慢慢就会体会到这种感觉有多好了。我抱着他，在他耳边安慰他，我舔舐他的耳垂，他的脖颈，他的乳头，他的乳头圆圆的硬着，我拿牙齿在上面咬了咬，哈利身体一缩，然后我听见梅林压抑的吼声。他比我贴心，还记得射在外面。这让我感到些许的不甘。


	8.  шахматная

那时候我以为三个人也能一块儿过日子，然而实际上，这样的生活没有持续多久。但我想你应该已经知道了，因为我在前面做了很多铺垫，关于梅林的。我现在要说的就是我怎么发现他的谋划的。

其实一切的发展都在他的计算当中，只出了一点小小的偏差。

我还是和哈利一起吃早饭，午饭，但是晚饭就不好解决，我不是没想过三个人一起，但是那可真他妈的奇怪，梅林把我当炮友，我无所谓；但和哈利的话，我万万不希望只是炮友，而哈利显然没打算接受我做他的男朋友。他仍旧不能忍受公开场合之下同时和我们两个一起出现，好像那是什么背德的行为。

我以为我每天看见自己爱的人却不能操他已经够悲哀的了，而我没想到还有更悲哀的事。我确实相信我是年轻又元气的可爱男孩，也确实做到了把他搞到手，但是我永远做不到让他爱我。也就是说，我操他，他也让我操，我爱他，但他不爱我。

要让他爱我，需要跨越的界限不多，但是那道线太宽广。原因无他，只有一个：他的取向不是我。

那段时候我开始好奇梅林是怎么处理这一切的。最开始我甚至还去问他，你怎么做到的，对哈利的嫌弃全无芥蒂？梅林看我一眼，笑了笑：靠时间。

哦草，这他妈也行？

对，他们认识二十多年了，梅林相当了解，并且已经学会了如何包容他的同时也被他包容。不过我当时觉得很自豪的是，他们两个做爱的时候我都在场，我想我是他们关系的黏合剂。但还是有个问题困扰着我，我担心他们两个之间不能像我和梅林或者我和哈利那样和谐的相处。

但这个问题没有困扰我太久。

那年公司办了个聚会，而梅林和哈利迟迟没有来。他们在共同执行任务，你知道的，哈利跑外勤，梅林走内勤，他们是黄金搭档。原计划他们应当能在晚会开始前结束战斗的，大家都很担心，但是没有人敢打扰梅林，也没有人敢插手哈利的任务，于是这当然只能交给我这个勇士，而我欣然接受了。毕竟我爱他们两个，就算他们不推举我，我也会自告奋勇的去打探情况。

我去内勤的办公场地找梅林。

就是在那个时候，我看到他俩正在一起。

我从未想象过哈利会愿意这样做。其实单论交媾来说，那并没有什么的，但我以前总以为哈利的嘴天生不适合用来塞一根阴茎进去，因为他在我眼里堪称圣洁，只适合被侍奉；又因为他像是一只猫，我总觉得他舌头上也带倒刺。然而我错了，错得离谱，如果你看到他舔老二的样子有多么漂亮，你就会明白我的意思。他显然做完任务还没多久，甚至没来得及打理自己，因为他的脸颊上和鼻子下面有着一些稀疏的胡茬。胡子啊，通常来说是男人的象征，然而此刻，他看起来却既放荡又可爱。他跪在梅林的皮毛地毯上，的头埋在梅林的胯下，前后挪动，而接下来，梅林握着他的肩膀，把他提起来。

这回我看见了，哈利的下半身一丝不挂，两条修长的腿赤裸着。他的衬衫扣子解开了好几颗，领带松垮的挂着，他看起来完全不被动，简直就是主导，他几乎就是迫不及待的往梅林腿上坐，梅林的手反而压制着他的动作，不让他吞吃的太快。当他完全坐下去，两个人都发出一阵餍足的叹息。

我意识到如果我还算是个绅士，我现在该离开。但是又想了想，也不必，因为那两个人都是我的情人。而且我硬了。其实我是现在才注意到这个，兴许再早一点我就已经硬了，只是我不知道。第六感让我没有推门而入，只是单纯让欲望驱使我把手覆盖在胯下。

哈利已经动起来了。我很诧异，因为我不知道他什么时候学会了这样的上位动作，也不知道他会动的那么急切、那么贪婪；梅林的手托着哈利的屁股，帮助他在他的阴茎上操自己，这也让我诧异，因为梅林让我在上面的时候从来不指引我的动作；他很用力，捏的哈利的臀肉变了形，但是哈利显然很受用，他叫的那么响，比我听过的每一次都更大声。而他们的四片嘴唇就好像从来没有分开过。

哈利射出来的时候，梅林还没射。他托着哈利的腿弯，把他抱起来，让他的后背顶在墙上，而他从下往上的顶他。哈利被操的一直吸气，他开始骂人了，他说：操你的，梅林，你真不是个东西。

梅林没理，继续吻他。

当这个吻结束，哈利又开口了。他是一边呻吟一边说话的：你……啊……他妈的是故意的，你不是说……对……对我没兴趣了……

梅林这回哑着嗓子回答，或者说其实不算回答，更像是抬杠：你爽你的就行，哪来那么多问题。

哈利说：你……你骗了艾格西，是不是？

梅林低低的笑了一声，说：他不亏。

哈利说：你知道……我……哈……我拒绝不了他……

梅林说：你发现你对我多残忍了吗？你拒绝不了他，但是一次又一次拒绝我。

哈利说：那是……十年前……啊……

于是梅林说：对，你还记得，我等了十几年了，为了操你。

哈利不说话了。我以为他生气了，但是居然没有。我也不知道过了多久，哈利挂在梅林腰侧的小腿开始痉挛，脚趾蜷缩起来，梅林射在了他里面，而哈利又射了一次。梅林把哈利放在桌子上，指节伸进他淌着精液的肉穴。哈利的头靠在梅林胸前，胳膊搭在他肩膀上。就在这一刻，梅林突然说，这句话我十几年来都没说过了，但是我爱你，一直都爱你。

哈利笑了一声。他说：我知道。

我的肩膀战栗起来。

或许你还记得我说过的那个小偏差。是这样的，这个偏差是，在我还爱哈利的时候，我一不小心又爱上了梅林。于是情况变成这样：我爱梅林和哈利，但梅林只爱哈利。哈利呢，我们两个他都不爱。他只是怕同时失去我们。

而在刚刚那一刻，我知道了，梅林完全的掳获了他。

我站在门外，像个局外人。

-end-


End file.
